


X Marks The Spot

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I guess????, M/M, idk more to come later i guess, nothing yet?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is lead around town by his boyfriend for a mysterious prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Marks The Spot

Enjolras glanced around his apartment. Something was off, but he couldn’t tell what. His school books were still on his desk and everything was where it belonged. Finally, he realized. There was a piece of paper barely sticking out from under his fridge, just the corner visible.

He bent down to pick it up and saw upon closer inspection it was actually an envelope. He pulled it from its hiding spot and stood up, turning it over in his hands. On the front, it was labeled “To My Apollo” in Grantaire’s messy handwriting. _Of course,_ he thought to himself. _Who else could have possibly gotten into my apartment?_

He leaned against the counter and ripped open the envelope. Inside was a chunk of red wallpaper with “Clue #1” sharpied on. Enjolras immediately knew where the wallpaper was from: the back room in the Café Musain, where he and the Amis gathered for meetings. The wallpaper was peeling in places, so it shouldn’t have been hard for Grantaire to pull off a piece of it. Enjolras checked the inside of the envelope, but nothing else was there. Grantaire was obviously leading him on some kind of scavenger hunt. Having nothing else to do that day, he stuck the wallpaper in his pocket and headed to the Café Musain.

\- - - - - - - -

The bell above the door rang as Enjolras entered the familiar café. He headed up the stairs to the back room. Here they talked of revolution. He and his friends met here almost daily to discuss plans for protests and petitions. Here was also where he and Grantaire had first met.

_Grantaire stumbled drunkenly down the streets of the city. He had already been kicked out of two bars that night._ Third time’s the charm, _he thought to himself as he approached what he hoped was another bat at the end of the street. It turned out to be a café, but it was all the same to Grantaire, so long as he got more alcohol. Maybe the café would serve something besides tea and coffee, though he doubted it once he pushed the door open and saw chalk boards and fairy lights everywhere._

_“Can I help you?” Grantaire looked up at the sound of the voice and froze, momentarily stunned out of his drunken stupor. Behind the counter was a blonde, slightly annoyed looking, marble statue of a man. His hair surrounded his head like a halo, which made Grantaire come to the obvious conclusion he was standing before none other than Apollo himself. He somehow managed to regain control of his body, after a slight mental struggle, and headed towards the nearest bar stool._

_“Depends. You got any alcohol?”_

_“No, this is a café, not a bar. Try the convenience store next time.” This man clearly thought little of Grantaire and wanted him out of the café as soon as possible. Though, in Apollo’s defense, Grantaire looked an absolute wreck. His hair was unwashed and messy, his clothes disheveled, and he was pretty sure one of his shoes had gone missing. Grantaire was about to reply with something that most likely sounded better in his head when someone suddenly peeked their head around the corner._

_“Hey, Enj, you closing up soon? We’re going to start without you if you don’t hurry up.”_

_“Yeah, ‘Ferre, just let me get this guy out of here,” Enjolras turned and looked pointedly at Grantaire. ”You going to order something or not?” Grantaire looked at his feet and again realized he was missing a shoe. “I lost my shoe. Where’d it go?”_

_“I have absolutely no idea where your shoe went, nor do I care. Now order something or get out, I have other things to be doing right now.” Grantaire remained silent. Enjolras rolled his eyes at the drunkard’s behavior and moved around to the other side of the counter. “Alright buddy, come on. We can’t have you wandering the streets in this state. Just hang out with my friends and I until we can get you sobered up or one of us drives you home. No more alcohol for you though, don’t want you getting worse than you already are.”_

_With that, Grantaire and his Apollo made their way up the stairs, neither of them knowing they had just met the person that would change their lives forever.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so I'm writing this 3 years later, THERE ARE NO MORE CHAPTERS so uh sorry


End file.
